


Home for the Holidays

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You’re eagerly awaiting the return of your super soldier boyfriends so you can give them an early Christmas present.





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly all about poly relationships and with the release of the Infinity War trailer I’ve fallen into another one. This is my first Marvel fic so please be gentle. Enjoy! All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google (except for the aesthetic which was created by Kari on the Tumblr), and as always thank you so much for reading!

 

  


    The cabin that Tony had rented for you to celebrate Christmas with your boyfriends was nearly decorated. They’d be here by late tonight and you wanted the whole thing to scream Christmas. It was going to be the first Christmas you’d all celebrated together and with your surprise, it was going to be the most memorable one yet. Then again every day that you woke up between Steve and Bucky was pretty memorable.

    You were working on a string of homemade garland that you saw how to make on Pinterest that was made of acorns, holly berries, and cinnamon sticks. It smelled great and you hoped it would remind your boys of all decorations from their youth. You had just managed to hang the finished garland on the tree when your phone rang as you raced to get it.

   “Hello?”

   “How’s my favorite lab assistant?” Tony asked as you heard Pepper call his name in the background in warning. “I’m sorry how’s the girl I look to as a daughter who’s all alone in the Canadian wilderness?” Pepper’s voice was stern this time in warning but it only made you laugh.

   “Tony this is like the eighth time you’ve called and like the first seven times, I’m fine. I just finished decorating the tree and I’m about to bake some cookies if you must know.”

   “Hmm,” he hummed. “I don’t think you should use the stove until the soldiers arrive. Just in case something happens and since you couldn’t wait for them.”

   “Tony I’m going to be fine and I have a special surprise for them.”

   “I’m sure you do,” he chuckled. “Will you at least be at the New Year’s Eve party? Pepper was asking not me,” Tony passed it off innocently before you heard scuffling and then a new voice on the phone.

   “Ignore him Y/N he’s been impossible since you left,” Pepper offers.

   “He’s just worried. Been like that since I started working for him out of high school. How are you, Pepper?”

    “I’m great but how are you? Do you have your gift all ready?”

    “Yeah, I wrapped it this morning. I’m going to give it to them first thing and then I’ll send out the announcement to everyone else. So basically be prepared.”

    “You’d better be prepared. Anyway, I can’t wait to hear how it goes but I’m going to let you go. Good luck!”

    “Good luck to you because if Tony heard this conversation he’s going to want answers,” you laugh as at that moment Tony asks what you need good luck for. Pepper gives her love and the phone goes dead. Right now you’re thankful that you aren’t in her shoes.

    You slip into your [nightgown](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.catherines.com%2Fplaid-sleep-gown%2Fprd-310914&t=YzVlNDJmYzM4ZDc3YTA0YWJlN2M3NWRkMTEzMzE0MWZhMTU1YzEyZCxTU0pTTEJkRA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8ptHxLG97OGsa0ohbjx_OA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdocharleythegeekqueen.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F168315875639%2Fhome-for-the-holidays&m=1) as you begin baking up some cookies and making some hot chocolate. The large clock chimes that it’s near eleven when you hear the sound of a truck just outside. You pour the hot chocolate into three mugs and plate the gingerbread cookies bringing them to the coffee table on a Christmas tray you found at the local store. The fire is roaring, the tree is sparkling, and the cabin smells like a bakery. Everything is just perfect for your boys as the doors open and you see them.

   “There she is! Hey, doll!” Bucky races over dropping his bag as he picks you up spinning you around before bringing you down for a kiss. You chuckle through the kiss squeezing him tight as he finally puts you back on your feet. It lasts about a minute before you’re pulled back into the chest of your other soldier as he kisses your neck.

   “Sweetheart you are a sight for sore eyes. This place looks amazing!” Steve compliments turning you around hugging you to his chest as Bucky saddles up behind you sandwiching you between them. “In case you missed it, we missed you a lot.”

   “I missed you, boys, too. Go ahead and take your bags up to the bedroom. I’ve got your pajamas laid out and I’ve got hot chocolate and gingerbread cookies waiting on you. Plus you have to help me finish decorating the tree,” you pull away with a smile pushing them toward the steps.

   “Umm, doll, the tree looks amazing I don’t know what else we could do to it,” Bucky states picking up his bag as Steve does the same.

   “Trust me, Buck,” you wink as Steve chuckles. “Now hurry up you two!”

   “Yes ma’am,” they answer in unison quickly climbing the stairs to the bedroom loft. You can hear them trying to guess what you’re up to but you know they won’t get it. It caught you by surprise too when you found out. The look on their faces is going to be priceless.

   You take a seat on the middle cushion pulling out the small package you’d hidden as you turn the television to some Christmas movie on Hallmark. The sound of feet pounding the stairs causes you to turn as it seems Steve and Bucky are racing down the stairs. Bucky deciding he wants to win grabs the rail with his metal arm and bolts over the side crashing on the kitchen island before jumping down at the foot of the stairs where Steve is already waiting. They chuckle as Steve pulls Bucky into a kiss. Honestly seeing them kiss each other is one of your favorite parts of your relationship. How long did they love one another before it was ripped away? How long did it take to get here? You wiped away the tears cursing your hormones as you smile when they raced to the couch.

   “Well hello there soldiers,” you coo as they each take a side cuddling up against you. You doubted anyone would believe you if you told them how much the super soldiers loved to cuddle. You were never missing out on affection that was for sure.

   “Oh, what’s this?” Bucky picks up the small square box shaking it.

   “Yeah Y/N, I thought we agreed on no presents?” Steve asked taking the package from Bucky inspecting it.

   “Well I know but we need this to finish our tree,” you climbed to your feet grabbing your phone before sitting on the coffee table in front of your boyfriends. “Now I promised Pepper and Natasha I’d film you so you have to scoot together and open it.”

  Steve and Bucky share a look of concern before swallowing and sliding closer. You can’t help but laugh at how worried they looked. The same men who’ve fought in wars fought each other, and most recently an army of aliens is afraid of such a small thing. Then again it won’t be such a small thing once they open it but it’s going to be a good thing. You hold up your camera as they both work together pulling off the tinsel ribbon and then the paper revealing the black box. Bucky holds it from the bottom as Steve lifts off the lid both of them staring down at the personalized ornament inside.

  The room is quiet as they both seem to have to remind themselves to breathe. Finally, Steve looks up his eyes red with unshed tears, “Is this? Are you really?”

  Bucky looks up his eyes no better than Steve’s, “It is and I am. We’re having babies.”

  Bucky’s eyes widen, “Babies?”

  “Two babies, two very healthy babies,” you smile.

  “How do we know who the father is?” Bucky asks before Steve shoves him. “I don’t mean it like that Stevie. I mean for medical histories and their health how do we know which one of us is the father?”

    “Actually that’s a good point Buck,” Steve nods. “Yeah if they got my gene it’s possible they could have one of the things I had before the serum.”

    “Well, I thought about that and the Doctor doesn’t think that’ll be an issue. In fact, with the serum, he suspects they will be exceptionally healthy but we’re going to closely monitor just to be sure,” it was one of the first things you’d thought of. Then you take a breath with a smile pulling out the sonogram from the pocket of your gown and handing it to Steve, “As for the father you both are. The babies are actually in two separate sacs and according to the doctor, they have different markers meaning two different fathers. So either way, they have two Daddies.”

    You drop your phone as they both shoot up celebrating pulling you between them as you kiss them and watch them share a kiss. Steve brings you down to the couch and takes Bucky’s hand as they take the ornament and place it on the tree before kissing each other again. You can see them both tearing up and you start to cry. Neither thought they’d ever have a family but they do. They have the Avengers, they have you and soon they will have their children.

    “Boys, come cuddle with me. The babies are cold,” you hold out your hands and they join you back on the couch. You take a selfie making them hold the sonogram to your belly before sending it out to your friends and family before cutting your phone off.

    “This place looks beautiful doll. I love that garland,” Bucky mentions as you’re drifting off to sleep cuddled into Steve’s chest. Bucky had offered to massage your feet so you’d reclined not objecting at all.

    “I wanted you both to have a good Christmas. Not to mention it’s our first official one as a family.”

    “Its amazing sugar you’ve worked so hard, but for now why don’t we head up to bed. We can celebrate properly tomorrow,” Steve nuzzled into your ear as you yawned.

    “Okay but one of you needs to carry me,” you bat your eyelashes as the boys look to each other already having a plan.

   “I got you doll,” Bucky easily lifts your frame into his arms swiftly heading up the stairs. You allow Bucky to kiss you before covering you up and snuggling into your side. Steve arrives crawling in next to you and kisses you and Bucky both before settling down. “Can you believe we’re going to be Dads, Stevie?”

    “I didn’t think we’d ever get this Buck,” he answers honestly as you grab both of their hands.

    “I love you boys,” you yawn before falling asleep the last thing you hear is them telling you the same.

    The next morning you crawl out looking back as Bucky moves closer to Steve and you stop just watching them for a moment before rubbing your belly. If someone had told you that you’d be rescued by Captain America and later find yourself in a polyamorous relationship with him and the Winter Soldier you would have laughed at them in their face. Now you’d probably laugh before telling them you’re carrying the children of two world famous super soldiers and heroes. You smile grabbing your robe before heading downstairs. The Christmas lights are still sparkling and to your astonishment, the tree is filled with presents underneath that were not there before.

   “Steve! Bucky!” you call as you move toward the packages looking to see who left them. None are marked but there is a card in the tree. You pull it out as Steve and Bucky appear next to you looking at everything.

   “Stevie?” Bucky looks to him as you do but Steve is just as confused as you are. Steve takes the card opening it before he smiles holding out the card.

> **_Happy Holidays_ **
> 
> **_Steve, Bucky, & Y/N_ **
> 
> **_Love, Pepper & Tony_ **
> 
> **_P.S: You better take care of her! Love, Tony_ **

    “He actually called me Bucky. It’s a Christmas miracle,” Bucky smiles Steve kissing his cheek. “But shouldn’t we be worried how these got in here without us knowing?”

    “Relax Bucky,” Steve orders his boyfriend. “It’s Christmas after all. Let’s open these babies up.”

    Tony and Pepper spared no expense for the lavish gifts. From clothes, appliances, and information about furniture by the end, you’d have enough to completely redo your apartment. Steve left to make coffee while you turned on some Christmas music straddling Bucky’s lap and pulling his lips to yours. Now that the presents had been handled it was time to really celebrate their homecoming.

    “Beautiful,” Steve was looking down at you and Bucky with lust but you noticed the box in his hand with a red glittery ribbon.

   “What’s that Captain?” you ask with a gasp as Bucky buries his head in your neck nibbling at the flesh.

   “If Bucky will take a breath it’s our gift to you.”

   Bucky pulled back with a laugh moving you off his lap to the cushion beside him as Steve sat on the coffee table. The box was about five by seven and about an inch thick. Steve and Bucky both told you that you couldn’t shake the box so you gave in slowly pulling off the ribbon. Much like they did the day before you slowly pulled off the lid eyes widened in shock. Nestled inside the box were three sets of keys with a picture of a large home underneath.

    “Steve? Bucky? What is this?”

    “Well, we love living between the Tower and your apartment, but we want a home with you,” Steve began before he pulled you onto his lap. “Plus now that we have two little ones to think about we’ll need all the space we can get.”

    “We found this place and Tony helped us fix it up and it will be secure for you,” Bucky continued.

    “It’s beautiful and now these gifts make a lot more sense. When can we move in?”

    “The house is ready when you are,” Steve answered pulling you into a heated kiss as Bucky stood behind you pulling down the straps of your nightgown.

    You moan against them before pulling away. You stand up moving past them to the stairs as you pull your gown off throwing it at them, “Come on boys nothing says Merry Christmas like a screaming orgasm.”

     “Yes, ma’am!” Steve and Bucky answer in unison racing you up the stairs so you can celebrate the holiday in fashion with your super soldier boys.


End file.
